


Comfort

by PikaPikaPikaPikachu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Gift, Multi, Not Beta Read, OT3, Poly, Polyamory, Sick Character, Wholesome, short but sweet, sick, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPikaPikaPikachu/pseuds/PikaPikaPikaPikachu
Summary: Byleth had faced many challenges in her life, never without someone she trusted at her side. Having the two people she loved most would make the battle easier, or so she hoped, but who could tell how she'd fare against the deadliest foe known to her thus far. The common cold.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CozyKotatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozyKotatsu/gifts).



> Just some fluff I wrote for a friend who was feeling under-the-weather. Not beta-read, so beware!

Byleth groaned softly, shifting under her thick, plush covers, pushing them off with a huff, feeling her fingers slick with sweat. Hubert sighed and gently pulled the covers back up, pinning them below her chin, kissing her forehead.

“Professor,” he hummed, “I insist you remain still until Lady Edelgard returns.”

She whined softly, being shushed gently by Hubert soon after, who then planted another chaste kiss on her damp forehead. He brought up a cloth, wiping his lips, trying to hide his displeasure at getting sweat on himself, before using the cloth to dry Byleth’s forehead. 

Of course, he’d already consulted a doctor about her abrupt illness. ‘Nothing more than a cold,’ or so the man had claimed. Hubert was hesitant to believe him, due to how much misery Byleth seemed to be going through, but, he figured, he was more entuned to killing rather than saving, so it was better to listen to the doctor.

Glancing at his beloved, her eyes seemed sunken slightly into their sockets, and her skin looked paler than he’d ever seen. He held a gloved hand to her face for contrast, squinting thoughtfully at how similar the colour was between them.

“Hubert…” Byleth rattled, coughing dryly, having to sit up so that she did not choke on her own saliva. Once the coughing died down, she spoke again, “I’m okay. Honest.”

“Leave the lying to the professionals, professor,” Hubert gently chided as he removed his glove and pressed it to her forehead, frowning at the heat radiating from it, “Will this blasted fever never leave? If it stays for much longer…”

Hubert’s train of thought was interrupted by the abrupt slamming of Byleth’s bedroom doors as they opened, followed by panting. His head snapped to see Edelgard in the doorway, struggling to catch her breath, several bags hooked on her arms. Hubert quietly chuckled, getting out of his chair to assist her, scooping up the things she’d brought with her.

“How is she? Any improvements?” Edelgard asked as soon as she was able, taking a seat in Hubert’s chair, turning her attention to Byleth with a pitying frown, “It doesn’t look like it.”

“Mean,” Byleth teased, coughing hoarsely after her playful accusation. 

Edelgard smiled wryly, placing her hand over Byleth’s, squeezing it comfortingly, “If you’re well enough to tease, then that’s good enough. For now, anyway.”

Hubert set a hand on Edelgard’s shoulder, leaning down to brush her ivory hair behind her ear, smiling softly as he pecked her cheek, “Pardon, but I do believe she wouldn’t stop teasing either of us even after she passed. I fully anticipate being haunted by a very tricky ghost.”

Byleth breathed out a strange, ghostly sound, lifting her arms and waggling her fingers for effect. The three shared a chuckle, relaxing in one another’s company. Hubert moved his free hand to Byleth, setting it on her shoulder, looking deep in thought. Cheering up Byleth was an easy enough task, he figured, when you were someone she loved, but he wanted to do it correctly. Wracking his brain, he came up with a solution with surprising speed.

Hubert’s features stretched to allow a wide smile across his face as he hummed a classical song, one of the group’s favorites. Recognizing the tune, Byleth hummed along with him, struggling to keep pace with the melody, though still trying her best. Edelgard smiled broadly, allowing the two to share the moment together, before Hubert nudged her encouragingly. She rolled her eyes playfully and joined humming until the song’s conclusion.

Despite the immense comfort she took in the activity, Byleth shivered, pulling her covers tightly around her, suddenly feeling frozen, despite the dampness of her hair and clothing. Edelgard couldn’t help the twinge of disappointment she felt, and she turned to Hubert.

“How much longer will she be like this?” she inquired.

“A few more days, perhaps. Perhaps longer,” he replied glumly, puffing up his sunken cheeks very slightly in a not-so-obvious pout.

“Maybe it’s time we contact Dorothea,” Edelgard chewed her lower lip thoughtfully, ignoring the slightly coppery taste that had developed from the habit.

She felt a sharp squeeze on her hand, and glanced over at Byleth in confusion.

“Yes? What is it, dearest? Is something wrong? Are you hurt?” she panicked, looking over Byleth for signs of some sort of medical emergency, only calming when Byleth shook her head and squeezed again to reassure her.

“Dorothea is touring. I’d rather not--” Byleth paused, hacking and sputtering and gasping for breaths, causing Hubert and Edelgard to exchange worried, if not terrified, glances, before Byleth managed to catch her breath and eke out, “I’d r-rather not bother her.”

“Hmph. Bothering Dorothea is the least of my concerns right now,” Hubert huffed, pressing his gloveless hand to Byleth’s cheek, “The health of you and Lady Edelgard far outweighs Dorothea missing a week of touring. And besides, if you do not recover soon, I fear we all may be infected. What then?”

Byleth squirmed, freeing her hands and opening her arms in a hug-type gesture, causing the two's hearts to skip a few beats, “We cuddle?”

Edelgard sighed dreamily, leaning back in her chair with crossed arms, “Nice as that sounds, I suppose Hubert’s right. I’ll send for her right away.”

“But-!” Byleth attempted to protest, but was interrupted as Hubert set a finger over her chapped lips.

“Not another word. Now then,” he smiled, lifting one of the bags Edelgard had brought, pulling a small amount of candy from it, covertly setting aside some coffee-flavored toffee for himself, “I don’t know how either of you stand the overwhelming sweetness, but if it makes you happy, you may each have a single piece of candy.”

Chuckling, Edelgard playfully shoved Hubert’s arm, “You sound like my father.”

“Better that than sounding like Ferdinand. Or, gods forbid, Caspar,” he shivered at the idea, features twisting in disgust, causing raucous laughter from both Byleth and Edelgard, though Byleth’s was interspersed with coughing.

Catching her breath from the activity, Byleth smiled, holding out one hand to each of her loves, quite giddy. They each took a hand gladly, holding onto it with reverence and warmth. A feeling of safety washed over Byleth, and she shut her eyes in blissful content.


End file.
